Submersible pumping systems are often deployed into wells to recover petroleum fluids from subterranean reservoirs. As noted in the PRIOR ART drawing of FIG. 1, a submersible pumping system 200 includes a number of components, including an electric motor 202 coupled to one or more pump assemblies 204. Production tubing 206 is connected to the pump assemblies to deliver the wellbore fluids from the subterranean reservoir to a storage facility on the surface.
With advancements in drilling technology, it is now possible to accurately drill wells with multiple horizontal deviations. Horizontal wells are particularly prevalent in unconventional shale plays, where vertical depths may range up to about 10,000 feet with lateral sections extending up to 8,000 feet. As illustrated in FIG. 1, it can be difficult or impossible to deploy a conventional electric submersible pump (ESP) in these highly deviated wells. The pumping system 200 is installed in a vertical section 208a of the well 208 at some distance from the lateral section 208b. The prior art placement of the pumping system 200 in the vertical section 208a frustrates the recovery of petroleum products from the deeper lateral section 208b. 
Because lateral sections of the wellbore are drilled to follow the production zone of the reservoir, the lateral sections may include vertical undulations (as illustrated in FIG. 1). The lower sections of the lateral 208b may trap solids and fluids and the high sections trap gas and inhibit movement of fluids through the well. Once the gas in the trap reaches a certain pressure, it will rapidly release through the wellbore causing what is known as a “gas blow out,” which is more technically classified as terrain slugging. Terrain slugging tends to be inconsistent and indeterminate and disrupts well production. The large pockets of gas can cause the pumping system 200 to stop producing and overheat.
Additionally, the inability to remove fluids from the deepest portions of the lateral sections of the well may increase the static pressures applied through the vertical fluid column and reduce flow from reservoir. Accordingly, there is therefore a continued need for an improved system that more effectively produces petroleum products from deviated wellbores. It is to these and other deficiencies in the prior art that the present invention is directed.